lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
LordStarscream100
LordStarscream100, otherwise known as Scott P, is a film director. He is the creator of the Jurassic Shark Film Series, and also directed the BIONICLE: Universe trilogy, as well as various short films, such as How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods. He will be directing the upcoming Ninjago ''film, as well as the third and final installment in the ''Jurassic Shark series, Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. Biography 2010 to Early-2012 LordStarscream100's first film was titled BIONICLE: Reality, which was shot back in 2010 with an unspecified release date. Due to the film's weak plot, animation, special effects and stop-motion, it was cancelled and later replaced with a remake, BIONICLE: Universe, which began airing on YouTube in June 2011. Prior to this, LordStarscream100 also began planning out a Jurassic Park spin-off titled Island of Doom: Jurassic Park, ''which began filming in May 2011. Filming continued on for several months until it was forced to be cancelled in October, due to the lack of a CGI dinosaur animator. As a result of its cancellation, the film was replaced with ''Jurassic Shark ''in September. In the meantime, the release of ''BIONICLE: Universe continued on in November and December of that year, and was followed by a sequel, BIONICLE: Universe II: On Being A Champion, in January 2012. The third film in the series was put on hold until late-2012. Early-2012 to Mid-2013 Pre-production for Jurassic Shark strengthened in early-2012, with filming beginning in late-March and continuing on up until mid-September. The film began airing on YouTube on August 16, and concluded the following month. Following this, two sequels for the film were announced, with the second, Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, set for release in summer 2013 and the third, Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, set for release in summer 2014. BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds ''began filming in early-December, and the film aired throughout that month and January 2013. At this point, LordStarscream100 announced that he had plans to make a film titled ''Ninjago, based off the LEGO storyline of the same name. In addition, pre-production for Jurassic Shark II ''was strengthening, and filming began in late-March. However, during the summer, filming was put under various tensions as Jon M and Will M lost interest in filming. Worse, nearly half of the film's scenes had been shot, and they weren't in order. As a result, production had to continue on with Jon and Will, with script rewrites being limited. Late-2013 Filming for ''Jurassic Shark II went on while LordStarscream100 wrote the script for Ninjago. In September, LordStarscream100 filmed a short-film titled Zeus's Recreational Thunderbolt, ''which was a Greek infomercial that was also a school project. The film was released to YouTube in February 2014. While filming for ''Jurassic Shark II ''continued on, LordStarscream100 filmed a short-film titled ''How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods ''in October. It was a project for his Video Applications class, and was released to YouTube in December. Earlier, filming for ''Jurassic Shark II ''had been forced to go on up until November, further postponing the release of the second-half of the film (parts 6-12) up until November/December, in which it finished airing. The film gained a more positive reaction overall then the first film. Early-2014 In January 2014, LordStarscream100 directed a short-film titled ''The EdTech Enterprise, which was his entry to the first White House Student Film Festival. The project was filmed and released that month. In February, LordStarscream100 co-directed a short-film titled Demeter's Oatlympians Endorsement. The short-film was for Gabe's English class and was also the same project that Zeus's Recreational Thunderbolt was made for. It aired on YouTube shortly after it was filmed. On May 9, the sequel to How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods, titled The Creepy Guy Returns, was released. The third and final film, The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods, was released on June 13. Current Projects Currently, LordStarscream100 is filming Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, ''which began filming on April 5. He is also filming ''Ninjago, which is filming at a more frequent rate then Jurassic Shark III. It began airing on YouTube on July 7. Part 2 is set for release sometime in August. Filmography As Director *''BIONICLE: Reality'' (2010) - (Cancelled/Unreleased and Remade) *''BIONICLE: Universe'' (2011) - Director *''Island of Doom: Jurassic Park (2011) - (Incomplete/Cancelled) *''BIONICLE: Universe II: On Being A Champion (2012) *''Jurassic Shark'' (2012) *''BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds'' (2012) *''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution'' (2013) *''How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2013) *''The EdTech Enterprise'' (2014) *''Zeus's Recreational Thunderbolt'' (2014) *''Demeter's Oatlympians Endorsement'' (2014) - Co-Director *''The Creepy Guy Returns (2014) *''The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods (2014) Upcoming Projects *''Ninjago'' (2014) *''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution'' (2015) As Actor *''Jurassic Shark'' (2012) - Simon (Cameo) *''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution'' (2013) - Simon (Cameo) *''How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2013) - Himself and the Creepy Guy in the Woods *''The EdTech Enterprise'' (2014) - Himself (Cameo) *''Zeus's Recreational Thunderbolt'' (2014) - Poseidon *''Demeter's Oatlympians Endorsement'' (2014) - Zeus *''JTHStudio's Justice League 3'' (2014) - Nightwing, Jor-El, Demon, Star Labs Worker 1 *''The Creepy Guy Returns'' (2014) - The Creepy Guy in the Woods *''The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2014) - Himself and the Creepy Guy in the Woods *''Bread's Crumbs'' (2014) - Glen Tennis Upcoming Projects *''Ninjago'' (2014) - Simon Bowler, Various Pirates and Soldiers *''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution'' (2015) - Simon Category:Real People Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Ninjago Category:Island of Doom: Jurassic Park Category:2011 Storyline Category:2012 Storyline Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:Jurassic Shark Actors